


Thiam Thanksgiving

by thiamislife_thiamislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamislife_thiamislove/pseuds/thiamislife_thiamislove
Summary: Liam learns Theo has never had Thanksgiving dinner before; although the Geyer extended family might not be the best way to start out.





	Thiam Thanksgiving

“Do I _have_ to?” Liam groaned into his phone. “Sweetie, Dr. Geyer and I are stuck in the airport until this snowstorm is over” his mother said. They had gone to Chicago for a medical conference, but a sudden blizzard had grounded every flight in and out of O’Hare; which meant they weren’t going to be able to make it back to Beacon Hills in time for Thanksgiving. “But mom, last year Uncle Rob spent the whole meal gloating about Donald Trump” Liam lamented. “Well you should at least make an appearance, they’re family” she replied, “your great aunt Beatrice is 97 years old, this might be her last Thanksgiving; and you know how much she loves seeing you” Mrs. Dunbar finished. “Fine, I’ll go” Liam sighed, giving in to the guilt trip.

“Is Theo going anywhere for Thanksgiving?” his mother asked, “I don’t think so” he assumed “then promise me you’ll take him with you?” she said, a note of maternal concern carried through her voice, “nobody should spend the holiday alone” she finished.  Liam sighed, “Alright, I’ll ask Theo if he wants to come” *if I _have_ to* he mumbled the last part mostly to himself. “Thank you. I love you, be safe and try to eat more than _just_ pie this year!” his mother scolded; “I will, and love you too” Liam finished before disconnecting the call.

Liam’s mom was one of the most caring people Theo had ever encountered, almost to a fault. After the fight at the hospital Liam let Theo crash on his floor for the night. It was only supposed to be for a day or two, but when Mrs. Dunbar found out that Theo was not only homeless, but that he also didn’t have any family. . .well that was completely unacceptable and she practically _made_ him agree to stay. Dr. Geyer was still in the process of remodeling the guest room, so for the past couple of months Theo had been rooming with Liam. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he kind of liked getting to spend so much time around the beta. Initially the two boys kept mostly to themselves (with the exception of pack business); but eventually they slowly started to open up to one another. Liam liked finally having someone who was _almost_ better than him at his video games, the competition was much more real than with his other friends. Theo would help him study for school, and the two would talk for hours most nights. He had lost count of how many history documentaries he had sat through with him. Theo liked getting to know the smaller details about Liam too; like how with his socks he always put the right one on first, but with his shoes he always started with the left, or his frustrating ability to eat anything loudly (even oatmeal, somehow).

Theo sat up on the bed in Liam’s room, back propped against the wall and his face buried in a book. Sunlight pooled around him through the window, providing him with the perfect amount of reading light. He didn’t even look up when he heard Liam walk into the room. “Let me guess, she’s still making you go?” Theo said with a chuckle, eyes still down at the pages, “pretty much” Liam sighed. Theo shook his head let out a small laugh at the plight of the beta.

“Mom also wanted to. . .” Liam paused “. . .know if you had any plans” he finished. Theo’s smirk quickly turned into a look of worry as he stared over at Liam, “think she would believe me if I said yes?” he wondered, “Probably not, you know mom” Liam replied. “I could tell her you got sick?” Liam suggested. Theo sat back and thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah” The chimaera said, “I’ll go with you.” “Really?” Liam asked surprised, “I mean, why not? I’ve never had Thanksgiving dinner before” Theo admitted. “What do you mean you’ve never had Thanksgiving dinner before? Like never, never?!” the beta exclaimed. “Well there was this one time the Dread Doctors tried to create a were-turkey…” Theo trailed off. Liam shuddered at the images his imagination conjured at the thought of such a creature.  “That may be the singularly most disturbing thing that I’ve ever heard you say” he said soberly “scarred me for life” Theo confessed. “Besides, after being around the Dread Doctors, dinner with your relatives can’t be _that_ bad” Theo mused; “Yeah, well at least the Dread Doctors didn’t bring up politics all the time” Liam retorted. Theo thought for a minute, as awful as they were, the Dread Doctors really were never much for _talking_ about their terrible thoughts; maybe Liam had a point. “It’ll be fine” Theo said attempting to reassure his roommate, and now dinner companion. Liam smiled a little, even if it was _Theo_ , at least he wouldn’t have to suffer through this gathering alone.

The next day Theo was awoken by a swift jab in the ribs. “Oww! What was that for?!” he shouted. “It’s time to get up, we’re going to be late” Liam replied back. Theo sat up and groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “What time is it?” he groaned, “quarter ‘til one” Liam stated; “how are we late, then?” the chimaera looked up, part confusion, part anger at having his slumber interrupted. “Dinner starts at 2:30pm” Liam explained, “What kind of psychopath has ‘dinner’ in the middle of the day?!” Theo questioned. “This really is your first Thanksgiving dinner, isn’t it?” the beta replied, very much amused at Theo’s lack of experience. “Why do I feel like I’m starting to regret this” Theo lamented. “come on, hurry up and get dressed; I’ll meet you downstairs” Liam said, before turning and walking out the door of their room. “yeah, yeah, I’ll be down in a minute” the chimaera mumbled.

Thirty minutes later Theo came down the stairs to find Liam sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl spread across his face. “one minute?” Liam huffed at him, annoyed. “I had to shower” Theo explained. “I didn’t think it was physically possible for anyone to take longer in the shower than Hayden; congratulations” Liam said, voice thick with sarcasm. “Guess I’ve got a lot more of me to clean, than your ex” Theo teased back with a wink. “Eww” Liam recoiled, realizing what Theo was not so subtlety implying, “Just shut up and let’s get in the truck, before we’re any later than we already are” he finished.

The ride across town to the Geyer family Thanksgiving was short and relatively uneventful, the only conversation being Liam giving Theo directions on which street to turn on, and how far they had left to go. Pulling the truck up to the street outside the home, Theo turned the key off. “You’re pretty good at that” he mused, “What, giving directions?” Liam said a little surprised. “Yeah, you’re like a GPS; but instead of a TomTom you’d be a LiamLiam” the chimaera added, Liam just rolled his eyes. “No wait, that’s too long, a LiLi; that’s it!” Theo laughed, eliciting a not so subtle growl from the beta next to him. “Can we just go inside already?” Liam said clearly annoyed. The two boys got out of the truck and began to make their way up the driveway, to the house.

Just as Liam was about to knock on the door, it opened and a middle-aged woman, that bore an uncannily resemblance to his mom answered the door. “How’s my favorite nephew?” she exclaimed while grabbing the boy in warm hug. “Hi Aunt Marie” Liam managed to squeeze out under the tight embrace. The older woman let go of the beta and looked over to Theo standing nervously in the doorway, “and who is this?” she asked voice inflecting on the last part. Liam looked over at his friend, and gesturing with his hand said “Aunt Marie, this is Theo”. “Nice to meet you; you have a lovely home” the chimaera said, voice oozing with charm. “Why Liam, you never mentioned you were bringing a date” his aunt said blushing, “He’s not. . .he’s. .er. . he’s just a friend!” Liam replied, somewhat defensively. “Alright dear, come on in, let me get your coats” the woman said. Liam and Theo stepped inside and surrendered their garments to the hostess.

As they walked into the dining room Theo whispered under his breath, completely in-audible to any non-supernaturals around them “Liam. Wolf ears. Now.”  “What?” the beta replied. “You didn’t’ tell them I was coming?” the chimaera asked incredulously, “I didn’t really have much time” Liam admitted, “So how are you going to explain this to them? You’re letting a half-werewolf half-werecoyote that tried to make you kill your alpha room with you because he was raised by steam-punk psychopath doctors and doesn’t have a family, yet has lost count of how many times he’s saved your life?” Theo said, irritation combined with sarcasm. “I’ll. . .. I’ll think of something” Liam said worriedly. “You’d better” Theo cautioned.

30 minutes into the meal and Theo had about enough of “Uncle Rob”. “You know, I saw an ISIS the other day at the store” the middle-aged man with the beer gut across the table said; “Oh, Rob, that was Dr. Rahesh, you know him, he’s a surgeon down at the hospital!” Aunt Marie chided him. “Well, I don’t trust him, I’d take cancer over letting some Islamic cut me open, I’ll tell you what!” “I know who I’d like to cut open” Theo muttered under his breath, “Theo!” Liam whispered, the glare the beta shot him was enough. “So Liam, What are your plans for college?” Uncle Rob turned his attention to the young boy. “I . . uh, I was thinking about majoring in history” Liam said, a note of pride in his voice. “Pfffff! What?! No no no, you need to study engineering, not some pansy-ass useless subject like history; I mean, what’re you going to do with that?!” Uncle Rob exclaimed. “Robert, that wasn’t nice!” Aunt Marie said. “I’m just being honest, someone has to tell him the truth!” the man retorted, “it’s all part of the liberal agenda, they take all our money and send our kids off to indoctrination camp at these so called ‘colleges’, then the next thing you know they’re putting so much fluoride in the water supply it’s making the frogs gay! It’s disgusting!” the man said back.

 

Theo stood up at the table, “you know what, I’m done with you!” the chimaera said, sending a death glare into the eyes of Uncle Rob.  “You’re a racist, and you called Liam’s interest a ‘pansy-ass-useless-subject’! Well I’ve got news for you, that ‘pansy-ass-useless-subject’ literally saved our lives, and it’s something he loves, which if you actually cared about your nephew rather than your own stupid ego you might actually understand!” he finished. The older man across the table just blubbered “I-uh-uh”, “No, you don’t get to attempt to justify your own ignorance. The fact that you can’t see how amazing Liam is, is so much more a reflection on your own failure than it is on anything else!” Theo shouted. Liam sat there somewhat embarrassed. In all these years, he had never once stood up to his uncle, it didn’t seem worth the fight; but Theo defending him like that? He was more confused than ever. Theo turned and looked over at his friend, “C’mon Liam, let’s get out of here” he said, pushing his chair in. “Theo, wait!” Liam called after him, getting out of his chair and heading over to where the chimaera was standing. “That’s right, go run off with your _boyfriend_ ” Uncle Rob called out mockingly. That was it. The straw that broke the chimaeras back.

“Liam, do you trust me?” Theo whispered. “Sort of, why?” he whispered back. “Just go with it” is all the chimaera muttered back.

Theo looked at Liam, and then saw Uncle Rob’s smug look of satisfaction.

“F*ck it!” he muttered under his breath so no one could hear; he turned and grabbed Liam by the shirt and brought him to his lips, launching into a full kiss. “Eww” Uncle Rob recoiled. “Awww” Great Aunt Beatrice said, clapping, Aunt Marie also smiled. Liam’s cousins started cheering, “kiss him! kiss him!” and Liam’s toddler half-nephew just shouted from his high-chair “Leum’s boyfred!” to the amusement of everyone except uncle Rob (who was the only person in the room more shocked than Liam). When they finally broke Liam was brandishing his signature WTF face, Theo merely smirked and motioned with his eyes in the direction of Liam’s uncle. The beta turned to see the full look of total shock that had completely saturated the older man across the room, mouth open but no words daring to escape (which was the first time he had been quiet during the entire meal).

As soon as the door behind them closed on their way out, the two boys almost doubled over laughing. Liam once again was in the passenger seat of the truck for the ride home. The poor beta was almost buried under all the plastic containers filled with turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, and pumpkin pie (courtesy of Aunt Marie). “Did you see the look on his face? I thought he was going to pass out!” Theo chuckled. Liam laughed back, head poking through all the containers, “did your really have to kiss me though?” “I had to make it look convincing” Theo smirked, “it was that or murder, figured the latter would leave a bad first-impression” he mused. Liam just shook his head. “I’d say it was a pretty great first Thanksgiving” Theo added. “Mom is going to be so confused when she gets back” Liam stated.

 

The boys pulled into the driveway and began to carry all the plastic containers full of Thanksgiving food into the house. Sitting down on the couch in front of the tv, Liam pulled up a history documentary and the two of them began digging through the extra food. They had fully meant to leave enough for Dr. and Mrs. Geyer, but when everything had cleared the two boys had eaten everything they were sent home with. Theo was happy; so much so that he ignored how loud Liam was eating his mashed potatoes. Eventually the two of them, each full of turkey, settled back into the couch and fell asleep.

It was around 2 in the morning when Liam’s parents finally got in. They got the earliest flight they could as soon as it was available and made straight for Beacon Hills. As Mrs. Geyer walked into the living room she noticed the television was still on. Then she looked over at the couch to see that Theo was sitting kind of slouched down completely asleep, and that at some point Liam had fallen over and was now lightly snoring in Theo’s lap. “Should we wake them?” Dr. Geyer asked. Quietly turning the television off Mrs. Geyer looked down and smiled at her boys, “no, let them sleep” she said.


End file.
